


意乱情迷

by Tokuka



Category: Tokuka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuka/pseuds/Tokuka
Summary: *内含：捆绑/孕期安全/乾坤圈/蒙眼/催情/精神做爱/龙角/口/道具





	意乱情迷

**Author's Note:**

> *内含：捆绑/孕期安全/乾坤圈/蒙眼/催情/精神做爱/龙角/口/道具

“三太子，没人讲你好看么。”

哪吒从后亲昵的圈住敖丙的腰，贴身俯上，低头用唇摩挲着敖丙修长白皙的脖颈，喃喃。  
“噗，小时候朋友都没几个…哪吒别闹我。痒的紧。”  
敖丙浅蓝色的长睫轻颤，清冷好听的声音无奈又宠溺。  
哪吒嗤笑着撩起一缕敖丙垂在脸侧的柔顺长发，觉得这人怀了小太子腰却越发细软，要不是稍微隆起的小腹无时无刻彰显着存在感，哪吒简直要怀疑轻轻一碰便要折了。

“是他们不长眼。”  
敖丙感觉到抵在身后的异物越发炙热肿胀，好气又好笑的想挣脱开人的怀抱，仰头就给人衔住了唇。  
三太子清清冷冷，唇却软的紧。哪吒第一面见着人因为小孩气性还还害得人石化，却清楚记得给敖丙涂药抚摸过人好看唇形时也曾感受到这柔软温热的触感。  
当时一刹那间的想法好像是“拿来接吻再合适不过。”

唇齿相触实在难以缓解哪吒愈燃愈烈的欲望，情不自禁撬开人齿关与敖丙交换津液，舔舐人湿热的舌，顺着舌根和欲望愈发深入的热吻差点让敖丙喘不过气。  
察觉到敖丙圈住自己脖颈的手不安分的乱动，哪吒好歹放过了怀孕后不大禁得起折腾的敖丙，轻咬他下唇泄愤。  
呼吸交缠，暧昧气氛升温。  
敖丙当然知道这爱闹腾的人又在恼什么，轻车熟路的凑上去舔人下颚哄人，把哪吒的喉结弄的湿漉漉：“大夫说了不宜剧烈运动……你就让着我点？嗯？”  
“……小爷烦死他了。”

哪吒本烦躁的又打算冲个冷水澡勉强解决，无意间瞧见敖丙眼尾细细的潮红，人的淡淡的唇色被蹂躏出了艳红颜色。白皙消瘦的手虚护着小腹，没骨头似的靠在他怀中，整个人柔软一塌糊涂。  
像是容貌妖冶的海妖。哪吒被那什么一令智昏，美色像是火星投入成堆浮躁的干柴，彻底燃着了尚未平息的欲望。魔丸天生脾性暴躁，几天只能看却碰不着的日子快要将他逼疯，试探着用手隔着布料去按压敖丙的乳尖，满意的听到了人加重的喘息。

敖丙轻溢了一声又急又轻的“嗯”，想要逃离似的仰头挣扎着往后缩，却将臀上哪吒高昂的欲望感受的愈发清晰。敖丙顿时惊的蜷起，两相夹击弄得他浑身燥热不堪，痛苦难言。  
哪吒好笑的去舔龙浅粉色的耳尖，刻意将水声搅弄的啧啧作响，探索间倒是发现了敖丙没几两肉的耳垂口感好的不行。便腻着这冰凉细腻的耳垂啃噬厮磨，直至人偏头羞赧的避开才勉强放过了。手圈住敖丙的细腰绕到前边去戏弄小敖丙。

“哪吒…啊、呜我不行……”  
敖丙泪坠在长而浓密的睫毛上，隽秀的眉轻蹙，闭眼呜咽着连连摇头的动作使得低垂的睫毛再难承受，泪擦过敖丙潮红的脸颊留下一道细微水痕，最终销声匿迹在了难以蔽体的衣料中。  
“啊……！啊呜呜呜呜别碰……”  
魔丸根骨里的劣根性与偏执的占有欲不喜欢爱人的抗拒与挣扎，哪吒象征性的吻了吻敖丙的发鬓作为安抚，打了个响指召唤出了混天绫。  
混天绫蛇似的从敖丙衣袖里钻入，细腻的面料触感使敖丙轻颤的更加厉害，后知后觉的发现后穴似乎起了些不太常见的变化。

混天绫紧贴着敖丙顺着脊椎骨与细长的腰线一路下滑，上至脖颈处绑了个好看的蝴蝶结，往下便是轻柔的禁锢住了敖丙双手，从大腿根和臀缝里紧贴着后穴绕过，强行将敖丙双腿打开摆成了M型，最后在清秀的龙根上缠了几个圈。  
混天绫顺着主人意愿将这毫无抵抗力的三太子轻轻飘起，浮到了一个与哪吒小腹齐平的位置。将这秀色可餐的美人呈现礼物似的贡了去。  
敖丙难耐的动着腰，微微隆起的小腹没了厚重的衣服遮掩愈发凸显。哪吒还能瞧见敖丙喘息间起伏的弧度，配上三千发丝顺从的半遮半掩住了敖丙长挑的身躯，隐约间瞧见的乳粒红肿，一副任君采撷的模样。

哪吒将亵衣除了去，总算如愿的触碰到了心心念念许久的身躯。轻而易举的挤入敖丙的双腿间，恶趣味的去含人乳尖。  
“是不是生了孩子就有乳了…？”  
哪吒舔舐着敖丙的乳粒，牙齿轻轻磕着拉扯。感受到身体的敏感地方被湿热的口腔包住，酥麻的感觉从胸口难以启齿的地方蔓延到尾骨，敖丙颤抖的愈发厉害。  
后穴似乎出了水，从深处一路顺着甬道流下，敖丙羞耻的夹紧了后穴，祈祷别让这混账东西知道他成功的刺激龙族的发情期提前来了。

“想的美吧你就…龙族…啊！别咬、呜。”

“我知道龙族无需哺乳，我就想想而已…敖丙你好烦。”  
哪吒好生无趣的替这真正经补充完话，含糊道。趁人腰软下来时吮吸了口红肿的乳粒，惹得敖丙带着哭腔急促的小声尖叫，腰刺激的弓起，线条隐入混天绫的遮掩里，又从高翘的双臀叫人瞧见了丝身材极好的端倪。  
后穴痒的厉害，敖丙给生理泪水蒙了双眼，泪眼朦胧只大致能瞧见些心爱的人的轮廓……想要被狠狠贯穿占有。  
敖丙迷迷糊糊的想，只觉得混天绫挤入他臀缝摩挲着敏感后穴的做法未免太过于淫靡。

“……敖丙你出水了。”  
哪吒低头就看见了这等春色，双腿大开实在难以掩住内壁愈积愈多的肠液，在混天绫晕开了一摊深红色的痕迹。  
哪吒又惊又喜，一指将混天绫拉开，露出了摩擦的通红的娇嫩又隐蔽的私处，发现肉色小穴一开一阖，收缩间更是将无色却粘稠的肠液排出。显然已经动了情。  
“发情期。”  
敖丙言简意赅，天知道他被哪吒目不转睛盯着后穴的做法折磨的快要疯掉。羞耻使他吊着一线紧绷的理智，欲望却又试图引诱他不自觉的沉沦。  
“真没想到三太子竟然是这等尤物…小爷真是赚翻了。”哪吒愉悦的想道，试探着伸了一根手指进去，发现进出几乎称得上畅通无阻。指腹蹭过了柔软温热的内壁引起一阵战栗，敖丙的呻吟登时高了一个调，水似的软了下去，浑身筋骨无力的很，被迫挺起腰任人折腾。

“龙…性本淫。”  
言下之意就是我也不想。

哪吒在敖丙体内径直往深处探了去，突然听见敖丙呼吸陡然加重，连热气都带了丝潮，哽咽着哑声轻喘。  
本已经顺滑无比的后穴又猛的绞死了他，分寸也难动弹。哪吒只得好声好气的去哄这敏感的要命的小龙，顺着膝盖一路密密麻麻的吻到大腿腿根，在毛发稀少的私处顿了顿，笑着张口含住了小敖丙。

敖丙简直要疯了。  
本来因为发情期处处敏感的身体就经不得碰，更何况给人含住了顶端用牙齿和灵活湿热的舌去逗弄龟头。  
敖丙偏过头去刺激的失神，冷汗唰的登时汹涌而出，整个人像从水里捞出来似的溢彩着盈盈水光。  
哪吒的手指模仿着口上吞吐动作开始了抽插，几乎是近乎凶猛粗暴的破开层层肉壁狠狠的刮擦过敏感的软肉，敖丙仰头却是实在再颤声尖叫不出，动作间却是将小敖丙送入了哪吒喉腔，感受到狭小湿热地方收缩间绞紧的他快要崩溃。快感和刺激感不断叠起，一边觉得太荒唐了要死了，却一边又隐蔽的期待再疯狂、深入些。

哪吒含住小敖丙不断舔弄铃口，顺着柱身一路密密麻麻噬咬而下，敖丙再也耐不住，哑声低吼着带着泣音颤颤巍巍出了阳精。  
哪吒没来得及避开，浓稠滚烫的乳白色精液落了些在他长而翘的眼睫上，从侧脸一路擦过，明晃晃的彰显着现在干的这档子淫乱色情的事。  
哪吒目若赤金，眉眼精致入画，眼下却总有精神不好的烟熏痕迹，少年郎意气风发的模样好生俊朗，却又因为这些许白浊莫名染上了丝阴郁邪气。  
哪吒额上的古老红色图腾愈发妖冶艳丽，与他本就共体的灵珠察觉到哪吒的情绪波动，软着手将哪吒拉过来，额头相抵气息纠缠，试图释放一丝精神体来疏导哪吒以免人又被刺激的入了魔。  
未曾想这等况状下释放精神简直就像把自己浑身上下剥干净了，裸着长挑的身材和柔软的躯体，就差一句欢迎品尝。  
灵魂相抵比鱼水之欢触感更加赤裸，敖丙感受到自己的精神体给哪吒严丝合缝的裹了起来，然后被一下一下恶意又充满侵略性的顶弄，过电似的触感一路延伸到指尖，细微的麻痒使得敖丙腰肢轻颤，眼神迷离。昏昏沉沉被情海淹没，不自知的动了动腰胯，迎合哪吒早已探入的三指。  
敖丙浅蓝色柔顺的长发凌乱的泻在身上，侧颊似水洗了的瓷一般白皙光滑，忍到极致的睫毛颤的不行，带着哭腔急促喘息：“呜呜呜…哪吒别闹我、别再乱动了真的好难受呜呜呜啊、啊我不行了……”

长发随着动作轻轻在敖丙泛着情动粉色的身躯上流淌，蹭过乳尖带起的奇妙酥麻刺激的敖丙快要崩溃。  
发情期不是没有，平日里修行禁欲倒也勉强能忍，哪知怀了个孩子抵御力骤降反倒愈发想要，更何况对于情爱之事小白龙早就食髓知味，给这魔王蛮横的拖入了三丈烟火红尘，也有血有肉、七情六欲上头也会被欲望折磨。

哪吒瞧着敖丙慢慢进入状态，也开始动了三指抽插，毫无章法的抠挖柔软娇嫩的肉壁，撑开热度极高的软肉往深处逗弄抚摸。斜着碰到一处软肉时哪吒感受到敖丙精瘦的腰身突然绷直了，粉白的脚趾痉挛似的蜷缩，带着泣音软糯着嗓子颤声说不要。

“是这里？”

哪吒将三指抽出时还感受到热度滚烫的肠肉蠕动，恋恋不舍的挽留。好笑的看着黏腻在指尖的银丝，将这糜烂痕迹尽数涂抹在了敖丙的脸上。  
宛若上好羊脂玉般清秀俊朗的脸上粘了些潮红情色，哪吒黏糊的凑上去含住灵珠的唇舌，灵魂相契感受到了前所未有的满足。  
可能是孕期加上发情期本就疲软无力，再加之敖丙又软在哪吒怀里泻了几次精。实在没有精力去用多余的法力维持障眼法，一时不察将龙角暴露了出来。  
龙角精致漂亮，尖端缀着的蓝色花纹与额间的蓝色图腾相得益彰，称得容颜愈发魅惑妖冶，眉如墨画，见之忘俗。

哪吒受了蛊惑似的突然无师自通的去含那小巧龙角，敖丙本在高潮的余韵里挣扎，没察觉到有什么不同，直到身体上最敏感不能触碰的地方又被这玩心重的人含入口腔，连反应都没反应过来，唇舌没堵住深喉里的尖叫，敖丙又急又重的偏头闭眼“啊”了声，生理盐水登时覆了满面。  
疲软的小敖丙颤巍巍立了起来，竟是又要吐精。

哪吒眼疾手快的唤了乾坤圈来，缩小之后套在了敖丙的龙根上，无视敖丙气急败坏的“松开！”兀自用手抚弄着敖丙的龙角，戏谑的开了口：  
“……竟是碰都碰不得？”  
敖丙又气又郁闷的发现哪吒还是察觉到了这里不是什么普通地方，被舔弄的昏昏沉沉之余感受到后穴出水愈发汹涌。  
下身颤了颤发现实在是发泄不出，欲望被高高吊起得不到释放的的情况慢性折磨的敖丙难受的很。温文尔雅的皮囊丢了个干净，在内心里委屈的骂哪吒不是东西。

混蛋东西…龙角催情的不知道吗。

哪吒松了混天绫的桎梏，将敖丙囫囵抱了扔在床上，身体严丝合缝的贴了下去，将敖丙长而笔直的腿架在自己肩膀上，弯曲到了一个惊人的弧度，哪吒想了想还是抽了个枕头给敖丙垫了，暂时打算留着敖丙肚子里自己未来情敌一命。

哪吒挑了个表面雕着凹凸不平的花纹的铃球，抵在吞吐着肠液的肉穴，突如其来的冰凉刺激着敖丙一颤，几乎是瞬间察觉到了哪吒的意图，勉强起身抓了哪吒的手嗫嚅：“……还是你来吧。”

哪吒挑眉戏谑：“不是孕期不可以碰你？”  
敖丙懊悔的连白的透明的脖颈都染了些羞赧的红：“……孕期安全没事，”察觉到哪吒抵在后穴的铃球又往内挤了挤，敖丙又急急忙忙解释，声音越发细若蚊呐，“还不是怕你没轻没重往死里折腾我……”

哪吒拖着长音“喔——”了一身，手下一使力，铜色的小球倏的隐入甬道整个就消失不见了。  
“竟是真的什么都吞呢。”  
敖丙青筋脉络分明的小腿猛地夹紧了哪吒的腰，体内湿热滚烫的地方被突然的冰凉猝不及防的刺激收缩，肠肉蠕动着将铃球往里吞，凹凸不平的花纹刚好磕在体内敏感的软肉上，微微按压着嵌了进去。  
敖丙动腰也不是，不动也干折磨。前所未有的欲望囫囵的裹了什么都不知道的小白龙往情海深处里滚，敖丙呜咽着下身一阵痉挛，将那铃球绞的更紧了。

“哪吒…好哥哥嘶、啊我真的不行了、啊啊好疼。”勾人魂魄的灵珠偏头眼泪汪汪的瞧着哪吒软下声气求情，“我再也不敢了、不要了呜、啊啊……”  
发丝凌乱的纠缠在面容上，孤傲清冷的三太子软成了一摊春水。唇如红樱，目若秋波的诱人模样看得哪吒下腹一热，烦躁的想着眼不见为上。

本已经收回去的混天绫又隐隐冒了个头，在哪吒的命令下轻柔的从敖丙发丝间穿过，在脑后缠了。

敖丙眼上系了红丝，大半面孔从未遮住的地方显露，几缕长发穿过肩坠到身前。下颚仍能叫人显山不露水的瞧出面容精致的模样。此一番下来敖丙唇舌的颤抖愈发清晰直白。哪吒似乎还嫌不够，又操纵着混天绫从洁净的齿间绕过，禁锢住了小巧粉嫩的舌，逼迫的敖丙仰颈大口喘息。  
哪吒将铃球取了，把敖丙翻了个身，又粗又长的性器抵在了被玩弄的一塌糊涂的股间，扶着性器一寸一寸挺入终于如愿以偿的进了这温柔乡。  
“啊、不行…呜哪吒不行你太大了……”  
哪吒感受到敖丙软肉痉挛的越发紧密，进了一半被吊起不上不下的感觉也让他不好受，只得去抚弄敖丙的性器试图让他转移些注意力。一边又狠下心来在敖丙的失声尖叫里将性器一寸寸插入。  
被插入的感觉清晰的近乎有些刺骨了，敖丙挺腰试图逃离的这恐怖桎梏，却发现根本无能为力。等到终于插到深处敖丙连半分气力也无，从水里捞出来似的又渗了一层薄汗，给哪吒扶了腰身才勉强没有瘫软的滑下。

敖丙喘息声又急又重，还没从被完完全全占有的情况下反应过来，惊恐的发觉体内紫涨，青筋直跳的凶器居然没有任何征兆的开始动了。  
哪吒抽出凶器又大开大合的猛的撞了进去，直捣体内隐蔽深处，察觉到人想逃离的意图，又俯身上去紧贴着敖丙削瘦的身躯，含糊的吻人脖颈。  
脖颈上青白交错，吻痕遍布。哪吒歪头看着他留下来的杰作不置可否的感觉到很满意，于是又按住敖丙深深凹陷的腰窝狠狠捣了进去，深入浅出顶着敏感点大肆肏弄。  
敖丙跪爬在床上，身体软成一摊泥，被快感麻痹的不像是自己的，断断续续发出几声失神的呻吟，却因为混天绫绕住口舌的缘故声音又闷又轻微，几乎像是无意识的嗔怪撒娇了。

敖丙伏在臂弯中，一手小心翼翼的护住尚未出生却生命力蓬勃的孩子，为了避免蹭到只得高翘着臀部，臀线到高耸嶙峋的肩胛骨性感的要命，后腰深深凹陷，未曾想却更加方便了哪吒的动作。  
敖丙整个人被哪吒顶的不住向前，养尊处优的膝盖给微微磨红了，显得有些可怜兮兮。敖丙哭的喘不上气，却还是得告诫这混世魔王注意着点：“哪吒……好疼呜呜呜、孩子、轻点好、好疼！……啊！”  
哪吒“啧”了声却还是放柔了动作，一手绕到前方去抚弄被乾坤圈禁锢、敖丙涨的肿胀发红的欲望。欲望被限制，高潮被折磨的似乎永无止境，永远得不到巅峰的射精欲望让敖丙欲仙欲死。最后只能啜泣着蹭了蹭被掐的青紫的腿根。  
哪吒伸手虚护住敖丙温热的肚子，再次抱怨：“你什么时候能生，我说了小爷我真的烦死他了。”

敖丙懒得去哄这开了荤之后满脑子淫秽色情的魔珠，他浑身上下酸软无力的很，被过度打开的身躯沾满了情欲过后淫靡色情的痕迹，睁眼什么都瞧不见，下体紧密相连的抽插触感无限放大，几乎能听见拍打的声响和撞的破碎的水声。  
穴肉被抽出的性器带的翻出，再在进去的时候几乎被磨平皱褶。操干时带出乳白色的精液肠液混合液体顺着被掐的青紫的大腿根流下，双股间被蹂躏的泥泞不堪。

“三太子不着急，等小爷我一起。嗯？”  
哪吒察觉到敖丙快要到了。收了混天绫。敖丙睫毛被汗液浸湿，几乎要黏在一起，双眸没有焦距的失神，津液从唇缝淌出些许，更加迷乱色情。  
哪吒有些心疼的去吻人眼睛，身下动作愈发凶狠，在几次狠狠的贯穿抽插下性器达到了一个不可思议的深度，终于被绞紧的内壁刺激的泄了精液。连带着一齐松了乾坤圈。  
腥膻滚烫的阳精尽数射在了敖丙体内深处，敖丙登时什么都听不见瞧不清了，只觉得脑子里仿佛眼花炸开，身下找到出口似的断断续续的出着稀薄阳精，敖丙一时失神无力没撑住身子，给哪吒捞进了怀里紧紧贴着。

敖丙在彻底昏睡过去之前，亲昵又温柔的闭着眼去寻哪吒的唇，无意识的低声呢喃：“你就折腾我吧……”  
委屈死龙了。


End file.
